


Dunia Baru sang Pangeran Emas

by sillo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1001 nights AU, Drabble, Gen, No Romance, Random - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillo/pseuds/sillo
Summary: Ia, Otogari Adonis, anak emas yang akan mewarisi tahta, pertama kali menginjak dunia yang sebenarnya.---/Alternate universe: 1001 night scout feat Adonis and Kaoru/





	Dunia Baru sang Pangeran Emas

Seribu satu malam berlalu, kaki-kaki jenjang itu mencicipi rasanya keluar dari sangkar.

  
Bagi sang pangeran emas, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan surya dengan aroma yang berbeda, bukan aroma emas dan tatanan formal—melainkan peluh manusia yang (harusnya ia kenal tetapi) asing baginya saling beradu. Lalu suara obrolan pasar yang memenuhi telinga, tak berarti memekakkan. Lalu uang yang berputar di depan matanya—semuanya terasa begitu baru darinya.

  
Ia, yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tudungnya, meneguk ludah sebelum membuka dirinya sepenuhnya. Lalu, ketika ia merasakan sinar matahari itu membelai pipinya secara langsung, ia tersenyum. Lupa akan rasa takutnya.

  
Hari ini, ia bebas.

  
(Untuk hari—asa ini.)

  
Yang menariknya kepada kebebasan adalah suara lembut dari pemuda pirang yang sebelum malam keseribu satu adalah orang yang begitu tak familiar baginya. Tak boleh familiar, tepatnya. Seorang pencuri yang menerobos masuk ke rumah megahnya—atau tepatnya penculik? Karena sang anak emas Otogari itu merasa ia telah terculik ke dunia baru. Hari pertamanya, pemuda itu pencuri yang gagal menjaga pertahanannya, membuat tangannya terkunci oleh tangan pemuda setinggi darinya namun lebih kekar tersbeut. Lalu perlahan setelahnya, membuat Adonis pelan-pelan mengetuk pintu menuju dunia yang sebenarnya ia impikan.

  
ZRAAT.

  
“Ke-te-mu.”

  
Kalah oleh lamunan, tiba-tiba Adonis merasakan tubuhnya sudah tertarik ke dalam lorong-lorong gelap oleh tangan yang kecil, lincah, dan memiliki sentuhan yang sudah ia hapal. Lalu tubuhnya bersandar ke tembok—bukan, bukan, tapi terhentak, lalu terkunci pergerakannya akibat tangan sang pemuda pirang yang menghalangi dirinya untuk keluar lorong.

  
“Oi, oi, Adonis-kun, aku tahu kau senang bisa kabur dari istana untuk pertama kalinya, tapi kalau kau kabur dariku juga itu masalah, kau tahu?” di antara ucapan dan senyum lebar itu, Adonis tahu bahwa Kaoru menutupi napasnya yang tersengal, “Kalau aku dipenggal raja karena anak kesayangannya hilang kau bisa tanggung jawab?”

  
“Hakaze…” jeda dengan manik emas yang tertutup lensa hitam menatap abu-abu hazel di depannya, “tapi selama ini kau menyusup ke kamarku saja tidak ketahuan, kalau aku hilang mana mungkin kau yang disalahkan?” Polos, sang empu rambut ungu—yang juga ditutupi oleh cat hitam itu memiringkan kepala.

  
“Metafor, oi, metafor.” Pemuda Hakaze melemaskan badannya lalu bersandar ke tembok belakangnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, “Aah, wahai Pangeran Emas yang polos? Kau jalan-jalan sendiri seperti itu bias ditipu dan diculik banyak orang, tahu? Walau karena penyamaranmu tak ada yang mengiramu orang penting, sih."

  
Adonis berkedip tanda bingung, “Aku bisa melawan mereka yang mau menangkapku. Itu mudah.” O-Oke, tidak salah, Karena Kaoru yang lincah juga dapat jatuh terkena satu libasan tangannya yang lebih gesit, “Lagipula, Hakaze juga penculik, jadi sama saja. Ke dunia yang tak kutahu.”

  
Kaoru terdiam.

  
Lalu tersenyum lagi.

  
“Tapi ini menyenangkan. Aku berterimakasih.”

  
Aah, dasar bocah yang tak dapat membedakan mana kata-kata klise yang bisa membuatnya dilahap malu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Random. Makanya judulnya juga ya gitu. Cuma karena pengen ngehc Adonis nyamar jadi all black dan pengen ngerandom interaksi adokao aka otp. Maap gajelas :'(
> 
> Terinspirasi oleh pixiv artist nohara. 
> 
> /illust in drabble by me/


End file.
